


tender love

by ka_na_ri_ya



Series: the troy boi series [4]
Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Massage, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_na_ri_ya/pseuds/ka_na_ri_ya
Summary: Kimmon leans forward, the warmth of his chest radiating onto Copter's back, "I'm going to put some more oil on your back to make this go a lot smoother," he murmurs into Copter's ear, his voice low in timber and husky -- the suggestiveness behind it indicating that this was going to become more lewd.
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta
Series: the troy boi series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013247
Kudos: 7





	tender love

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is a work of complete fiction. no offense is intended and does not reflect the real life people who are mentioned here. the only thing I own from this work are my words and the plot.

"Go ahead and remove your clothes for me, _sir_?" Kimmon purrs out and gives Copter a sultry, piercing look as he leans against the wall. He folds his arms over his chest, emphasizing the broad muscles of his arms, and Copter can't stop staring at them, "And then we can get started."

"Everything?"

"Mmhmm," Kimmon lifts up his tank top, showing off his bare chest, and tosses it behind him. Copter gapes at how the sinews of his muscles stretch and move under the light. Ever since Kimmon started working out and building up his muscles, he's taken to walking around the house half naked like an _asshole_ , showing off the subtle muscles of his abs and his back. Copter would get distracted from his writing and openly stare as Kimmon does simple tasks around the apartment.

"Would you like me to help you?" Kimmon says, his voice deepening and stepping closer.

Copter blinks, shaking his head when he realizes he was distracted again by Kimmon's pecs. He knows it too, the way he's looming over Copter and smirking down at him. He's only in his boxer briefs, Copter having missed when he removed his pants, and nothing's left to the imagination with how tight they're on him.

Keeping the expression on his face still, he raises his eyes to look at Kimmon, "If you want."

“O, I want.”

Kimmon's hands come up to where the first button sits at the base of Copter's neck, removing it from the buttonhole ever so slowly -- fingertips brushing against his skin on purpose. He's humming as he does so. Copter looks to the side to avoid Kimmon’s gaze, though he can feel his eyes on him, literally undressing Copter with them so to speak as the buttons part. He twists his mouth to the side and chews on his bottom lip.

"Oh," Kimmon drags the sound out, turning it all breathy and high pitched, it’s _ridiculous_ , as he slides the top off of Copter's arms. His hands lightly dance down Copter’s inner arms and their fingers intertwine. Kimmon’s eyes are sultry in an over exaggerated way, "Your body is beautiful. But let's get you fully naked," his eager hands slide down to the zipper of Copter's jeans, but Copter puts a hand over them.

"I'll do it, you should get whatever you need ready," he peers up to innocently stare at Kimmon, who returns a cocky grin, "Alright _sir_ , I'll get everything ready for you."

Then he turns around with a flourish, tripping over his feet, and lets out a sharp yell. He grabs onto the corner of the bed before he could fall flat on his face.

"I'm fine!" he yells as he stands ramrod straight, waving a hand in a nonchalant manner, "Nothing to see here! Super duper cool," he says, continuing to walk to the nightstand.

Copter snorts, undoing the zipper of his jeans and stepping out of them, "Do I need to remove my boxers?"

Kimmon coyly peeks at him over his shoulder, "No," he simpers, "I'll remove that for you. Just lay here for me sir, while I get ready," he waves his hand over the bed. Of course, there's no massage table. There's no reason to splurge on it, but Kimmon had removed the comforter and pillows so it's only the mattress covered in a simple white sheet. 

Copter climbs onto the bed and lays on his side, attempting to get comfortable. It's a little chilly and him wearing nothing but his boxers doesn't help. Kimmon lights a candle, the hushed snap of the match against the box filling the quiet.

Then he lights about five more around the room.

"Hold on, when did we have so many candles?"

"O um, it's just company policy. The candles help relax you."

He lights a few more and the small flames light up the room casting a warm glow, "I feel like I'm about to be sacrificed to be honest."

Kimmon huffs, tossing the burnt out match to the wastebasket, breaking character for a moment -- the glower he sends to Copter indicating to him to participate. Then just as quick, his mouth curves into a faux, serene smile, "Let the smells roll over you, it'll calm you down because you _clearly_ need it," the emphasis on the word is said with a tinge of sarcasm.

Copter smirks at him as Kimmon walks towards the bed, "Do I?"

Kimmon's eyes darken, the sharpness of them penetrating, and Copter swallows. Whenever Kimmon gives him that look, Copter's mind becomes all disarrayed and any snarky thought he is about to say dissolves in his mouth. The natural light from the window throws the shadows on his nakedness and smooth skin in soft relief. Kimmon trails his hand along Copter's ankle and up up up along his calves and thighs, then taps his hip, "Turn over for me."

He does, burrowing his head into folded arms and feels the light dance of fingers on his back. It's a bit ticklish and Copter shudders under it, "O!" Kimmon exclaims, "I forgot to put on the music. Give me a moment," and the touch of his fingers fade away.

The soft sound of Spanish classical guitars play over the bluetooth speaker and Copter shuts his eyes, letting the music waft over him. Kimmon's quietly humming to himself and he hears the hushed clonk of plastic bottles being shuffled around.

There's a sudden heavy weight on his back and Kimmon squeezes Copter's hips in between his legs; his thighs so warm and smooth. His hands are cool, covered in some kind of massage oil, and he starts to knead them into the muscles of Copter's upper back.

"O fuck, right there," Copter mutters, letting out a groan as Kimmon rubs a thumb over a knot. He lets himself get taken away by the massage, faintly wondering when Kimmon learned how to do this. The massage is relaxing and Copter sighs, his body slightly moving along with it and his toes curl into the sheet below as the tension melts away.

"Good?"

"Mmhmm," Copter mumbles back. He's becoming quite sleepy by Kimmon's ministrations that he forgets why they were doing this in the first place.

"Bit stiff aren't you?" Kimmon's voice sounds slightly strained, grunting as he continues with the rubdown.

"Hmm...may be stiffer somewhere else."

There's a snort.

Copter huffs out a light laugh.

Kimmon leans forward, the warmth of his chest radiating onto Copter's back, "I'm going to put some more oil on your back to make this go a lot _smoother_ ," he murmurs into Copter's ear, his voice low in timber and husky -- the suggestiveness behind it indicating that this was going to become more lewd.

"Kay."

The cool air returns and Copter hears the quiet snick of a cap opening. He settles his head further into his arms, happily breathing out a sigh.

There's a gasp and all of the sudden, Copter's back is _soaked_ and he yelps in surprise at the sodden feeling, followed by a quiet, "O shit," from behind him.

Copter slightly turns his head to look up at Kimmon, holding the bottle of massage oil in his hand. He notices the cap of the bottle has somehow fallen off, probably from not being properly screwed on earlier. The bottle's empty now, the majority of it on Copter and between Kimmon's thighs.There's oil dripping from Kimmon's hands from when he tried to salvage it all. It would look alluring if this was on purpose, but Copter's a bit stunned at how much spilled out.

"Um..." Kimmon looks gobsmacked and Copter gives him a pointed look.

"My bad," he says with a grimace and attempts to assume an innocent look on his face. Copter's not particularly impressed.

"Uh huh."

"Copter. I can still make this work though," the bottle slips from Kimmon's greasy hands and falls to the floor with a loud plunk. They both stare at it.

"Uh huh."

They glance at each other and Copter tries to keep his mouth from twitching, but Kimmon's also trying not to smile, his cheeks slightly puffing out. The mirth in Kimmon's eyes is too much though and Copter starts to snicker and the two of them burst out laughing.

"O god this is the opposite of what I thought was going to happen," Kimmon snorts into his hands and yelps when he realizes he smeared the oil onto his face. Copter loses it again, "You look so stupid," he cracks and giggles into his hand, "I'm soaked all over man. Maybe I should go get cleaned up."

"No, wait! Babe, we can still make this sexy," Kimmon's voice slightly raises in a panic and attempts to sit back. Suddenly, he slips from all the oil that's drenched all over Copter's back and his whole body smacks right on top of Copter, who lets out a grunt of surprise from the sudden weight.

Copter ducks his head into his arms again, "O my _god_ ," he laughs and his cheeks hurt a bit from how much he's smiling at how ridiculous this situation has gotten. Kimmon's giggling into his back now, his warm breath against the nape of Copter's neck, and he tightly wraps his arms around Copter, turning them so they're lying on the side.

"Or we could just take a nap," he nuzzles into Copter's neck.

"Kimmon _no_ , we are covered in oil. Gross."

The arms around him tighten and he's rocked side to side, "Nap time," Kimmon sing-songs, the lightness of his voice curling into Copter's ear.

"You're dumb."

"But I'm _your_ dumb."

"That makes no sense."

Copter doesn't get how they're both just laying here, naked in only their boxer briefs and bodies covered in a ridiculous amount of massage oil -- it's supposed to be sexy and yet this is the least sexy situation they're in. The role play has gone so much out of hand, but Copter doesn't mind it when he feels the breathy light laughter against his back. To Copter, it's been ages since he heard that sound come from Kimmon and there's something stuck in his throat as Kimmon keeps laughing.

Even if they're not doing anything sexual as they had set off to do, Kimmon sounding as if the weight has been lifted off of him is worth more than that and Copter cherishes his joyful merriment.

He threads his fingers through one of Kimmon's hands, "So much for a sexy massage," he quips.

There's lips now on his neck, Kimmon pressing heated kisses along it, "You sure?" his hand sneaks upwards and his deft fingers graze Copter's nipples. He shudders at that touch, tries to curl away from it but Kimmon's hand follows him unrelenting. It's as if a switch was turned on and Copter feels scorching hot wherever Kimmon touches him. He gasps into his shoulder when Kimmon bites the back of his neck, " _Shit_."

"You still wanna stop?" Kimmon presses soft, wet kisses along his neck.

"Fuck," Copter pants out and wiggles a bit, turning around to face Kimmon and wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders. The oil between them loudly squelches. Kimmon's beaming at him, his face glowing from the shine of the oil, but also due to how lighthearted he looks. The feeling in Copter's chest is overwhelming, expanding with happiness at the buoyant expression on Kimmon's face and Copter cards his hands through those thick, dark locks, "Hey," Copter murmurs to him.

Kimmon cups his hands on either side of Copter's face, thumbs gently stroking at his ears, "Hi."

Copter smiles at him. There's so much more he wants to say, but he doesn't know how to put what he feels into words. He presses his lips together, figuring out what to say.

"What is it?" Of course, Kimmon notices his internal struggle.

"Nothing," Copter sighs out. He could melt into those eyes with the soft way he's looking at him and clasps his hands tighter into Kimmon's soft hair, "Just happy to see your smile like this. Your real one," he brings a hand down to Kimmon's lips, tracing them with a finger, "Feel like you've been gone from me for a while."

Kimmon doesn't say anything, his smile dimmer than before, but his eyes are glistening. He leans forward and nuzzles his nose against Copter's then presses their lips together. It's a sweet, heated kiss that quickly ends. Kimmon pulls his mouth away and presses his lips to Copter's forehead, leaving them there. He envelopes his arms around Copter, bringing him in close until they're snugged tight together.

"I'm sorry for how I've been lately," his words smearing on Copter's skin in a hush, "Everything's been too much," he says under his breath as if not wanting to admit this.

Copter's nose brushes against Kimmon's neck, "Don't lock me out please. I don't know what to do if you don't talk to me. You don't have to tell me now ok?" Kimmon nods above him and he doesn't know if Kimmon is telling the truth, but letting him know what he’s thinking -- this is alright for now. Copter presses his cheek to the crook of Kimmon's neck and listens to the thrum of Kimmon’s heartbeat against his ear. He could fall asleep to this. The stroke of Kimmon's hand on his back is hypnotic and his steady breathing is meditative.

But the longer they peacefully lay together, the oil pools between them and makes Copter slowly aware of what situation they're in.

It'd be a waste for this to prematurely end.

And it has been a while after all.

"Let me take care of you," Copter whispers, stroking his hand down the plane of Kimmon's chest, all covered in the slick liquid.

"Hmm?" Kimmon jolts from whatever quiet trance he was in and slightly pulls back, his eyebrows furrowed together, "Wait-- no, this was about you."

Copter shakes his head, "Come on," he glides his hand down through the slipper mess, stroking Kimmon's lower belly near where his cock is still trapped within the confines of his boxer briefs. It's slowly getting harder from what Copter can tell as it brushes his hip. Kimmon shudders, his breath shaky against his hair and Copter leans back a bit, his mouth brushing against Kimmon's chin and he lightly kisses his mouth.

"I want to. Please."

Kimmon's eyes reflect hesitation. Copter slips his hand under those briefs and curls his hand around Kimmon's cock. He shuts his eyes in an instant, groaning and trembling, "Ok, ok," he gasps hot air into Copter's ear, "Do whatever."

Copter pushes him to lie on his back, sliding those boxer briefs off his long legs. A bit dazed, Copter leans down to kiss him, tracing the curve of Kimmon's lips with his tongue. Copter rubs a hand across Kimmon’s broad chest, tweaking his nipples that seem to become more sensitive with the viscous oil on them. His wretched gasps are music to Copter's ears, the sounds kissing deep into his mouth. There are nails digging into Copter's shoulders from how Kimmon is desperately clutching them.

Copter sits back, breaking their kiss, and wishes he had his phone around to take a picture of what he's seeing. Kimmon's hair is all mussed up, his bangs barely covering his eyes that's glittering with lust. His lips are ruby red, swollen from being bitten by Copter. He's completely drenched in oil now and it's beautiful. The way the oil shines on Kimmon's skin makes him look erotic in a way that Copter didn't expect and he wants to lick through that slick until Kimmon's a wretched mess. He lets his eyes roam over Kimmon's smooth collar bones to his nipples, all pebbled and peaked from Copter's fingers, down to the spread of thighs and his hard cock that's curved on his belly.

On second thought, all this oil on them definitely is the sexiest thing they've ever done.

"What are you waiting for?" Kimmon asks, interrupting Copter's trance.

"What, I can't just admire you? You're gorgeous.”

"No, stop," Kimmon whines out, turning to the side and hiding his face into his hands. He's laughing though, so Copter knows he's not upset, "That's _my_ job," he muffles out from behind his hands.

Copter shakes his head, sitting up a bit to slip off his boxer briefs and tosses it to the side, "You're so weird," he sits to the side of his knees, leaning on one hand. Kimmon becoming shy whenever a genuine compliment is thrown his way, will never not be amusing. "Can only dish it, but can't take it huh?"

"Whatever," Kimmon scoffs and he peeks over at Copter from between his fingers. His hands drop and his mouth agape, "Wow."

Copter tilts his head, "What is it?"

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Copter tries not to roll his eyes, but he's unable to stop his smile, "No, never. You never say it."

"What?" Kimmon gasps and his hand is dramatically splayed across his chest, "I'm an idiot then!"

"You're not wrong there."

"Well you are beautiful, especially naked and covered in oil."

He wiggles his eyebrows up and down, like an idiot. Copter's shaking his head knowing what he's doing, but it doesn't stop the feeling of fondness that's ever growing.

Kimmon smiles at him, his eyes full of love and it's not new, this look. He still looks at Copter the same after all their years together, neither waning nor wavering. Copter doesn't think he'd ever be used to it, "Come here then," Kimmon beckons, spreading his legs further apart, "Make love to me or whatever it is you want to do."

Copter crawls over and settles his hips in between the slick thighs, their cocks brushing against each other. They both groan -- the added sensation of the oil makes it so much hotter and everything is just so fucking _wet_. Kimmon brings his hands up to Copter's waist, squeezing them. He's staring up at Copter and from this angle, his eyes look so doe-like and innocent. Copter brings his hand up to Kimmon's chin, tilting his head back and kisses him. Kimmon's mouth opens up underneath him, teeth clacking awkwardly and he slips in a hot tongue to that soft and silky heat.

On his knees, Copter shifts his hips until their cocks are in the right position and the motion slides their cocks together so deliciously.

" _God_ , you want me to fuck you?" he grunts out as he keeps grinding their hips together.

"D-don't care," Kimmon says, voice a little broken. He's restlessly rocking his hips up, eyes rolling to the back of his head, "Just let me come, _fuck_."

He's right. They've dragged this out long enough and the friction is so _so_ good. Copter can't tell whether the wetness now is from their cocks or the oil or the sweat that's dripping between the bodies, but does it really matter? The smell from the candles that Kimmon lit up earlier is filling up the room, making it more heady and the strong scent of the oil is filling up his senses with their urgent movements.

It's so lewd how Kimmon looks as he arches his back, swaying his head back and forth from the pleasure that's consuming him. Copter looks down between them and _fuck_ , they look so good, they look _amazing_. The way Kimmon's pink cock looks rubbing against his own. He wraps a tight fist around them, adding more friction.

"O _fuck_ ," Kimmon grunts out, tilting his head back and Copter bites into his slender neck, lips pressed to the smooth skin. He tastes like oil, so heavy and electric. Kimmon cradles Copter's head between his hands and drags him up. There's a sheen of lust in his eyes, but he gazes deeply into Copter's eyes, "So pretty," he coos, dragging a thumb across Copter's lips, then slips a finger past it and Copter clumsily licks it, "The prettiest and --" he shuts his eyes when Copter grinds down hard, "Ah, you're my favorite feeling, come on, comeoncome _on."_

Copter gasps at the feeling of Kimmon's cock twitching against his and the splash of warmth between their bellies. Kimmon's eyes are shut, his mouth open in a silent orgasm and neck arched in ecstasy -- his toes are curled and pressed tight against Copter's calves. He's gorgeous and Copter burns the image in his mind forever.

His own hips stutter forward when he feels fingers graze against his hole and he grasps the sheet beneath them, pulling it off the bed with an aggressive force as he comes.

He falls asleep to Kimmon's swollen lips against his and the tender look he gives him.


End file.
